There are conventional game systems in which game images are displayed on two display devices. For example, there are game systems in which an image of a three-dimensional game space is displayed on a television, while a map image or an item image is displayed on the screen of a portable game device capable of communicating with a video game device. With such a game system, a player can look at both an image of a three-dimensional game space and a map image without performing a screen switching operation, and it is thus possible to provide game images with which a player can easily grasp the game space and can easily perform game operations.
In the above game system, game operations on the map image are performed using the portable game device, and game operations performed on the three-dimensional game space displayed on the television are performed using a controller of the video game device. Therefore, when a single-player game is played, the player switches between the controller and the portable game device each time the player switches between operations on the two game images. Thus, with the above game system, since switching between operations on the two game images is troublesome, it is difficult to perform game operations on the two game images, and it is difficult for the player to make effective use of the two display devices. With the above game system, it is not possible for example to play a game while dynamically (without stopping the gameplay) changing game operations on the game images of the two display devices.
Therefore, the present specification discloses a game system in which it is possible to easily perform game operations on game images displayed on two display devices.
(1)
An example game system described in the present specification includes a game device, and a controller device capable of communicating with the game system.
The game device includes an operation data obtaining unit, a game process unit, a first game image generation unit, a second game image generation unit, a first image output unit, and a second image output unit. The operation data obtaining unit obtains operation data representing an operation on the controller device. The game process unit performs a game process based on the operation data. The first game image generation unit generates a first game image based on the game process. The second game image generation unit generates a second game image based on the game process. The first image output unit outputs the first game image to a predetermined display device separate from the controller device. The second image output unit wirelessly transmits the second game image to the controller device.
The controller device includes a second game image obtaining unit, a display unit, an inertia sensor, and an operation data transmission unit. The second game image obtaining unit receives the second game image. The display unit displays the second game image. The operation data transmission unit transmits the operation data, including data output from the inertia sensor, to the game device.
The game device includes an attitude calculation unit for calculating an attitude of the controller device based on the data output from the inertia sensor. The second game image generation unit is capable of generating a third game image or a fourth game image, as the second game image, and switching between the third game image and the fourth game image in accordance with whether the attitude of the controller device is in a predetermined first state or in a second state different from the first state.
The “game device” may be any information processing device capable of performing game processes to generate game images based on the game processes. The game device may be a single-purpose information processing device for games, or a general-purpose information processing device such as an ordinary personal computer.
The “controller device” is a concept including any device having a display unit and an inertia sensor, and is a concept including the terminal device of an embodiment to be described later, and a portable game device.
The “game system” may be any game system as long as it includes a game device and a controller device, and may or may not include a predetermined display device for displaying the first game image. That is, the game system may be provided in a form including or not including the predetermined display device.
Each of the “first state” and the “second state” is a state regarding the attitude of the controller device, and may be a state that is simply determined by the attitude at a point in time or a state that is determined by a change in attitude. For example, the first state may be defined as a state where the attitude of the controller device is greater than a predetermined threshold, whereas the second state may be defined as a state where the attitude of the controller device is less than or equal to the predetermined threshold. For example, the first state may be defined as a change in the attitude of the controller device from an attitude less than or equal to a predetermined first threshold to another attitude greater than the first threshold, and the second state may be defined as a change in the attitude of the controller device from an attitude greater than a predetermined second threshold to another attitude less than or equal to the second threshold.
The “second game image generation unit” is not limited as long as it is capable of switching between game images in accordance with at least two different states of the controller device, and may switch between game images in accordance with three or more different states of the controller device.
To “switch between the third game image and the fourth game image” means to change the game image from one game image to another, different, game image. The two different images to be switched from one to another may be a subjective perspective image and a map image, as in the embodiment to be described later. Alternatively, the two different images to be switched from one to another may be images representing the game space as viewed from different viewpoints and/or different viewing directions, or may be an image representing the game space and another image not representing the game space. For example, the other image may be an image representing a menu screen, an image representing an item screen for selecting an item, or an image irrelevant to the progress of the game (e.g., an image representing the title screen of the game).
With the configuration (1) above, game images to be displayed on two display devices (the display unit of the controller device and a predetermined display device) are generated based on operations on the controller device. That is, since the player can perform operations on different game images with a single controller device, it is possible to easily perform game operations on different game images displayed on two display devices without switching between controller devices as in the conventional game system described above.
Moreover, with the configuration (1) above, since the second game images (the third game image and the fourth game image) to be displayed on the controller device are switched from one to another in accordance with the change of the attitude of the controller device, the player can easily switch between the second game images using the controller device. Thus, it is possible to display a plurality of different game images on the screen of the controller device, and the player can switch between the second game images while performing the game operation using the controller device. Therefore, the player can play the game while making more effective use of the two display devices. For example, with the configuration (1) above, it is possible to provide a novel game method of dynamically switching between the second game images during the game and, accordingly, dynamically switching between the screens of the two display devices as the object to look at during the game.
With the configuration (1) above, since the game images are generated on the game device side, the controller device only needs to have a function of receiving and displaying the game images. Where game processes are performed by both of two devices (the video game device and the portable game device), as in the conventional game system described above, for example, the game processes will be complicated because game processes to be performed by the devices are synchronized together. On the other hand, with the configuration (1) above, since game processes are performed by one device (on the game device side), there is no need to synchronize the game processes, and it is therefore possible to simplify the game processes.
(2)
The game process unit may include a determination unit. The determination unit determines that the attitude of the controller device is in the first state when an attitude of a screen of the display unit is closer to being vertical than a predetermined reference attitude, and in the second state when the attitude of the screen of the display unit is closer to being horizontal than the predetermined reference attitude.
With the configuration (2) above, the second game images (the third game image and the fourth game image) are switched from one to another between the first state in which the screen of the controller device is vertical and the second state in which the screen of the controller device is horizontal. That is, the player can switch between the second game images (the third game image and the fourth game image) by a natural action of moving the controller device up and down, and it is thus possible to provide an easy switching operation.
With the configuration (2) above, the player can freely put the screen of the controller device in a vertical or horizontal position as necessary. That is, with the configuration (2) above, the player does not need to always keep the controller device in a vertical position, and can therefore comfortably perform game operations without getting the arms tired. Since the direction of the screen as viewed from the player does not change even if the attitude of the controller device is changed, it will not be difficult to view the screen even if the attitude is changed, and it is thus possible to provide an easy-to-view game image.
(3)
If it is determined that the controller device is in the first state, the determination unit may change the predetermined reference attitude to another attitude closer to being horizontal, and if it is determined that the controller device is in the second state, the determination unit may change the predetermined reference attitude to another attitude closer to being vertical.
With the configuration (3) above, a reference attitude that is relatively close to being horizontal is used for the determination of a transition from the first state in which the screen of the controller device is closer to being vertical to the second state in which the screen is closer to being horizontal. On the other hand, another reference attitude that is relatively close to being vertical is used for the determination of a transition of the controller device from the second state to the first state. Then, immediately after the controller device transitions from one state to the other, the controller device is prevented from going back to the old state due to slight attitude changes after the transition. Therefore, with the configuration (3) above, it is possible to prevent frequent switching between the first state and the second state, and thus to prevent frequent switching between the second game images (the third game image and the fourth game image).
(4)
The first image generation unit may generate a first game image representing a game space. In this case, the second image generation unit generates the third game image which represents the game space and is different from the first game image when the attitude of the controller device is in the first state (the vertical state), and generates the fourth image different from the third image when the attitude of the controller device is in the second state (the horizontal state).
The “fourth image” may be any image as long as it is a different type of an image from the third image representing the game space generated in the first state. For example, the “fourth image” may be an image representing a menu screen, an image representing an item screen, or the like, as well as a map image as in the embodiment to be described later.
With the configuration (4) above, when the controller device is in the first state, images representing the game space are displayed on different display devices in different manners, and the player can therefore easily grasp the circumstances of the game space. When the controller device is in the second state, a game image that is different from that in the first state is displayed on the controller device, and it is thus possible to provide game information different from that in the first state to the player. The switching between the second game images (the third game image and the fourth game image) can be easily done by changing the attitude of the controller device. Therefore, the player can easily switch between a game image with which the circumstances of the game space can be easily grasped, and another game image with which other game information can be obtained, during game operations, thus making more effective use of the two display devices.
Where the configuration (4) above is combined with the configuration (2) above, the following advantages are further obtained. That is, with the configuration (4) above, the first game image representing the game space is displayed on the predetermined display device. The image the player primarily looks at during the game is the image representing the game space, and if such an image representing the game space is displayed on the predetermined display device, the player can grasp the circumstances of the game space (with the first game image) even if the screen of the controller device is put in a horizontal position. Therefore, in such a case, it is possible to reduce the chance of the player performing game operations while keeping the screen of the controller device in a vertical position, and game operations using the controller device can be made more comfortable.
Moreover, in a case where the configuration (4) above is combined with the configuration (2) above, an image representing the game space is displayed on the controller device when the screen of the controller device is in a vertical position (the first state), and another game image is displayed on the controller device when the screen of the controller device is in a horizontal position (the second state). Then, an image representing the game space which is an image the player primarily looks at during the game is displayed on the predetermined display device or on the controller device when the screen of the controller device is in a vertical position. Therefore, the player, looking at the screen of either display device, can perform game operations while looking primarily in the forward direction. Thus, the player can play the game without substantially changing the viewing direction during the game, and is therefore allowed to play the game comfortably.
(5)
The game process unit includes an object control unit for controlling a player object arranged in the game space based on the operation data. In this case, the first image generation unit generates the first game image representing the game space using a first virtual camera that is set so that the player object is included in a display range. The second image generation unit generates the third game image using a second virtual camera that is set at a position of a viewpoint of the player object when the attitude of the controller device is in the first state.
The “position of the viewpoint of the player object” is a concept including the position of the player object and the vicinity thereof. That is, the position is not limited as long as a so-called “subjective perspective” game image is generated when the virtual camera is arranged at the position.
With the configuration (5) above, a so-called “objective perspective” game image and a “subjective perspective” game image are displayed on different display devices. Therefore, the player can more easily grasp the circumstances of the game space by looking at the two different game images.
(6)
The second image generation unit may generate the third game image so that a predetermined object arranged in the game space is displayed in a different manner from that for the first game image when the attitude of the controller device is in the first state.
To “generate the third game image so that a predetermined object arranged in the game space is displayed in a different manner from that for the first game image” is a concept including a case in which the predetermined object is in different colors or different shapes in different game images, and a case in which the predetermined object is displayed in one game image while the predetermined object is not displayed in the other game image (see FIGS. 14 and 15).
With the configuration (6) above, since the predetermined object is displayed on the controller device in a different manner from that for the predetermined display device, it is possible to create a situation where the player needs to look at the screen of the controller device or a situation where it is advantageous for the player to look at the screen of the controller device rather than the predetermined display device. That is, it is possible to motivate the player to look at the screen of the controller device by changing the attitude of the controller device. Thus, the player will be playing the game while switching between the screen of the controller device and the predetermined display device as the object to look at, depending on the status of the game, rather than simply using the game image displayed on the controller device as a supplementary image. With the configuration (6) above, the player can perform a novel game operation of playing the game while dynamically switching between screens to look at during the game, and it is thus possible to provide a game with higher playability.
(7)
The first game image generation unit may generate the first game image representing the game space while the predetermined object is made invisible. In this case, the second image generation unit generates the third game image while the predetermined object is made visible when the attitude of the controller device is in the first state.
With the configuration (7) above, the predetermined object is displayed only on the controller device. Therefore, it is possible to implement a novel game operation, in which the player normally looks at the predetermined display device, and looks at the screen of the controller device by changing the attitude of the controller device as necessary (when the player wishes to see the predetermined object).
(8)
The second image generation unit may generate the third game image using a second virtual camera which assumes an attitude in accordance with the attitude of the controller device when the attitude of the controller device is in the first state.
With the configuration (8) above, in the first state, the viewing direction in the image of the game space displayed on the controller device changes in accordance with the attitude of the controller device. Then, the player can easily and quickly change the viewing direction by an intuitive operation using the controller device.
(9)
The second image generation unit may generate the fourth game image which shows the game space as viewed from above when the attitude of the controller device is in the second state.
The “image which shows the game space as viewed from above” may be an image generated by using a virtual camera set in a virtual three-dimensional game space, or may be a two-dimensional image that is not generated using a virtual camera but is provided in advance, for example.
With the configuration (9) above, the player can easily grasp the arrangement of different objects in the game space, for example, by holding the controller device in the second state.
(10)
The game process unit may use different methods of operation on a predetermined object in the game space when the attitude of the controller device is in the first state and when the attitude of the controller device is in the second state.
With the configuration (10) above, the method of operation on the predetermined object changes as the second game images (the third game image and the fourth game image) are switched from one to another. Therefore, it is possible to provide, to the player, a suitable operation method in accordance with the displayed second game image.
(11)
When the attitude of the controller device is in the first state, the game process unit may perform a predetermined game process in response to an operation on the controller device, the predetermined game process being a process which cannot be performed when the attitude of the controller device is in the second state.
The “predetermined game process” is not limited as long as it is a process that influences the progress of the game or that changes the game display. For example, the “predetermined game process” is a process of making an object execute a predetermined action or a process of selecting a predetermined object in the game space.
With the configuration (11) above, the operation of performing the predetermined game process can be done only when the controller device is in the first state. Thus, it is possible to motivate the player to change the attitude of the controller device. With the configuration (11) above, the player will be playing the game while changing the attitude of the controller device, depending on the status of the game, rather than simply using the game image displayed on the controller device as a supplementary image. Therefore, with the configuration (11) above, the player can perform a novel game operation of playing the game while dynamically switching between game images during the game by changing the attitude of the controller device, and it is thus possible to provide a game with higher playability.
(12)
Another example game system described in the present specification includes a game device, and a controller device capable of communicating with the game device. The game system includes an operation data obtaining unit, an attitude calculation unit, a game process unit, a first game image generation unit, a second game image generation unit, a first display control unit, and a second display control unit. The operation data obtaining unit obtains operation data representing an operation on the controller device. The attitude calculation section calculates an attitude of the controller device based on the operation data. The game process unit performs a game process based on the operation data. The first game image generation unit generates a first game image based on the game process. The second game image generation unit generates second game images based on the game process so that the second game images are switched from one to another in accordance with the attitude of the controller device. The first display control unit displays the first game image on a predetermined display device separate from the controller device. The second display control unit displays the second game image on a display unit of the controller device.
With the configuration (12) above, since game images to be displayed on two display devices are generated based on operations on the controller device, as with the configuration (1) above, the player can perform operations on different game images with a single controller device, and can easily perform game operations on different game images displayed on two display devices.
Moreover, with the configuration (12) above, since the second game images to be displayed on the controller device are switched from one to another in accordance with a change in the attitude of the controller device, as with the configuration (1) above, the player can easily switch between the second game images by using the controller device. Thus, it is possible to display a plurality of different game images on the screen of the controller device, and the player can switch between the second game images while performing the game operation using the controller device. Therefore, the player can play the game while making more effective use of the two display devices. For example, with the configuration (12) above, it is possible to provide a novel game method of dynamically switching between the second game images during the game and, accordingly, dynamically switching between the screens of the two display devices as the object to look at during the game.
(13)
Another example game system described in the present specification is a game system including a game device, and a controller device capable of communicating with the game device. The game system includes an operation data obtaining unit, an attitude calculation unit, a game process unit, a first game image generation unit, a second game image generation unit, a first display control unit, and a second display control unit. The operation data obtaining unit obtains operation data representing an operation on the controller device. The attitude calculation section calculates an attitude of the controller device based on the operation data. The game process unit performs a game process based on the operation data. The first game image generation unit generates a first game image representing a virtual game space based on the game process. The second game image generation unit generates a second game image based on the game process. The first display control unit displays the first game image on a predetermined display device separate from the controller device. The second display control unit displays the second game image on a display unit of the controller device.
Herein, the second game image generation unit generates the second game image which represents the game space at least when the attitude of the controller device is in a predetermined first state. When the attitude of the controller device is in the first state, the game process unit performs a predetermined game process in response to an operation on the game space represented by the second game image. The predetermined game process is a process which cannot be performed when the attitude of the controller device is in a predetermined second state different from the first state.
The “second game image generation unit” may generate an image representing the game space or generate other images or generate no image in other states as long as it generates an image representing the game space at least in the first state.
The “operation on the game space represented by the second game image” is a concept including an operation on a position or an object in the game space represented by the second game image such that the operation triggers some action on the target object, and an operation of selecting a position or an object in the game space. This operation may be, for example, an operation of shooting at an object included in the second game image.
With the configuration (13) above, game images to be displayed on two display devices (the display unit of the controller device and a predetermined display device) are generated based on operations on the controller device. That is, since the player can perform operations on different game images with a single controller device, it is possible to easily perform game operations on different game images displayed on two display devices without switching between controller devices as in the conventional game system described above.
Moreover, with the configuration (13) above, a game image representing the game space is displayed on the predetermined display device, and when the controller device is in the first state, a game image representing the game space is displayed also on the controller device. When the controller device is in the first state, the game operation for performing the predetermined game process can be performed. Therefore, the player can use an operation method in which the player plays the game while looking primarily at the predetermined display device with the controller device held in the second state, and another operation method in which the player plays the game while looking primarily at the controller device with the controller device held in the first state, and the player can easily switch between these two different operation methods by changing the attitude of the controller device. That is, with the configuration (13) above, the player can perform a novel game operation of playing the game using two different operation methods while dynamically switching between screens of two display devices as the screen to look at during the game, and it is thus possible to provide a game with higher playability.
The present specification also discloses an example game device included in the game systems of (1) to (13) above. The present specification also discloses a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game program which causes a computer of the game device to function as means equivalent to various units in the game device. Moreover, the specification discloses a game process method to be carried out in the game systems of (1) to (13) above.
With the game system, the game device, the non-transitory storage medium storing a game program, and the game process method described above, the player can perform operations on game images displayed on two display devices with a single controller device, and the player can therefore more easily perform game operations using two display devices and make effective use of two display devices.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.